


Camelot's Held Breaths

by arobynsung



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone takes a deep breath the day of the royal wedding. Everyone for different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camelot's Held Breaths

It was a simple affair, for a royal wedding.

The people needed reassurance; the king needed an heir; the kingdom would be secure.

There was fanfare, and color, lots and lots of color. Everyone in their finery, out to see the king wed his bride- the noble Guinevere who wasn't really nobility, but wasn't _that_ the best thing about it?

It was the difference, the newness and freshness of the air. All in Camelot took great deep breaths: the people in relief and happiness, Guinevere for strength, Lancelot for loyalty, Arthur for sacrifice, Merlin for love.

Well, Merlin also took a deep breath because he was about to look a complete and utter fool in _the hat_; and royal wedding receptions were known to last all day and night.

But all those deep breaths were worth it when Arthur and Gwen finished their vows. Merlin's were especially worth it when Arthur burst into giggles- manly as they were, of course- when he spotted Merlin's hat right in the middle of reciting his vows to Gwen and Camelot.

It made the smile he'd pasted on his face that morning, that much easier to fake.


End file.
